El Engaño Perfecto
by Oo.Jen-Potter.oO
Summary: Harry y Hermione están en cuarto año, y en la sesión de fotos por el Torneo deciden jugarle una broma a Skeeter. Lo que no saben es los problemas que esto les va a causar, como por ejemplo, enamorarse.
1. Chapter 1

Hey holas!! Este es mi segundo fic! Si un ONE SHOT cuenta como uno. Les explicare un tantito la historia para que no se me pierdan: Harry y Hermione están es 4º en medio del Torneo de los 3 Magos bueno, en el libro, no se si recordarán decía que había una sesión de fotos; cuando Colin Creevey va por Harry. Bueno de ahí parte nuestra historia.

CAPÍTULO 1

Harry se encontraba en clase de pociones. Estaba sumamente aburrido, sin contar las insinuaciones de Snape que claramente le estaba dando a conocer que lo iba a envenenar para probar si servía el antídoto que estaban preparando. Pero volviendo al tema, no había cosa que sirviera para distraerlo. Bueno _casi _ninguna porque Hermione si lo distraía. Estaba haciendo algo que Harry no creyó que fuera posible. Hermione-come-libros-y-pone-atención-en-clase-Granger estaba mandándole recaditos según ella para _des-aburrirse _porque REALMENTE la clase estaba como lo diremos hummm… PARA MORIRSE DE ABURRIMIENTO. Entonces llegó el salvador de aburrimiento de Harry: Colin Creevey aunque con el no se sabía si eran buenas noticias o malas pero con tal de salir de ahí no le importaba.

"Profesor Snape, vengo por Harry lo necesitan"-Dijo Colin

"¿Se puede saber que es tan importante como para que lo saquen de las clases?"- Dijo Snape con un aire despectivo.

"Creo que es una sesión de fotos para el Torneo, para que salgan en El Profeta"

"Vaya Potter, pero lo quiero de regreso en cuanto termine"

"Creo que eso no va a ser posible, Profesor, la sesión va a durar hasta después del almuerzo"

"OK! Lárguese Potter! ¡Vamos, Rápido! ¡Que no lo quiero ver!

Harry estaba dividido en emociones. Por un lado estaba la razón y felicidad de haber salido de la clase de ese viejo decrepito amargado de Snape. Pero de otro lado estaba la pena de que le fueran a sacar fotos y más para el buitre de Skeeter.

"¿Estás emocionado Harry?" preguntó Colin.

Harry solo asintió tristemente.

Llegaron a un salón abandonado, bueno ni tanto porque Dumbledore, Ollivander, Madame Máxime, Karkaroff, Skeeter y su fotógrafo, y los 3 campeones. Y Harry. Skeeter en cuanto vio a Harry se le fue encima para llenarlo con preguntas, pero para su fortuna, Dumbledore no la dejó alegando que el señor Ollivander tenía que primero verificar que las varitas de los Campeones estuvieran en buen estado para un buen desempeño en el Torneo.

Cuando terminaron con las varitas, Skeeter insistió en tomar unas fotos así que todos los asistentes se juntaron para tomarse la foto. Después los Directores. Luego los Campeones. Y aún así la vieja quería fotos individuales, a lo que pesadamente Dumbledore tenía que aceptar. Skeeter tomó fotos a Cedric, Fleur y Krum pero cuando tocaba a Harry, el tuvo su salvación. Hermione estaba tocando la puerta preguntando si podía hablar un momento con Harry.

"Disculpe Profesor Dumbledore, necesito hablar con Harry ¿Le puede dar permiso por un momento?

"Claro que si, señorita Granger, vamos Harry, habla con ella para que te puedan tomar la foto"

Harry la tomó de la mano y la llevo un poco alejado de ellos y se puso viendo su lado, y Hermione viendo hacia el piso.

"¿Qué pasa Hermy?"- susurró Harry a su oído

"Nada, solo quería salvarte de la odiosa de Skeeter" susurró Hermione de regreso

"Oye Hermione, que tal si hacemos un jueguito con Skeeter ah?"

"Depende de que se trate"

"Que simulemos que somos novios, jajajajaja, para ver como pone su carota ¿si? Porfis"

"Y como simularemos eso"

"Te voy a decir unas cuantas cosas y te sonrojaras y me pegaras en el brazo diciendo en típico Harry' como cuando digo algo que no debo y después yo te tomaré de la cintura, y nos daremos un beso, o bueno más bien un topón de labios"

"Es increíble lo que tu mente maquiavélica puede hacer"

"Ya lo se soy el mejor"

"No es para tanto"

"Que si"

"Que no"

"Que si"

"QUE NO"

"QUE SI"

"HARRY" y le pegó en el brazo

"Oye esta bien que ya haigas hecho la señal pero lo malo es que cuando gritaste HARRY todos se voltearon a vernos y ahora tenemos que hacer como que no los vimos, y te tengo que tomar de la cintura y lo de el topón"

"Oye respira no lo dijiste muy rápido, pero para que susurras"

"Para que no oigan nuestro plan bruta"

"¡Hey!" y le pegó otra vez

"Que bonita costumbre de pegarme verdad" Harry la toma de la cintura y la acerca lo más posible a él, quedando sus caras a unos pocos centímetros

"Y ahora me tienes que dar el beso verdad" Harry solo asintió y junto sus labios con los de ella, cuando llevaban 5 segundos en ese beso, que por cierto no era nada más un topón, sintieron un flash y se tuvieron que despegar.

"¡Señorita Granger, Señor Potter!" los llamó Rita "Que novedad, no me irán a decir que son solo amigos, porque con el beso que se acaban de dar, no es de amigos" de repente a los ojos de Rita se les vio un brillo y dijo: "Ya se puede ir, señor Potter, ya tengo mi foto, aunque sea de esa manera con la señorita Granger, pero sabe que, una amor siempre merece la primera página, Chao"

Y Harry y Hermione solo volvieron de su ensismamiento cuando oyeron el azote de la puerta cuando Rita salió. El revisó con su mirada todo el salón y se dio cuenta de que todos absolutamente todos, excepto Dumbledore como siempre, los veían con mucha, MUCHA sorpresa. Dumbledore los veía con los ojos brillando, como si el ya supiera que ellos supuestamente eran "novios".

"So, Hermione, vamos a ver como nos va mañana todo por mi plan ¿verdad?"

"SI, Harry, ya que la cagaste, vamos a ver como nos va, me dijiste que solo un topón y eso no fue solo un topón"

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Hey ¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme un REVIEW porfis! Si les gusto déjenlo por favor pero si no, no lo hagan, para no continuarlo.

Chao

-.-Oo.Jen-Potter.oO-.-

PD: Dale al botoncito mágico del "GO"


	2. Ron acepta y ayuda

Yey!! ¡Soy una de las autoras más felices!!! Me dejaron Reviews! Gracias. Ahora con la historia.

Capítulo 2

Era un amanecer muy bello en Hogwarts, aunque, para dos alumnos no era muy bueno que digamos que amaneciera. 'Ayer' pensaba Hermione 'cometí un error, pero pensando bien, fue el error más delicioso que cometí' Se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y sacudió la cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo como tratando de alejar lo que había pensado.

En el GC (Gran Comedor de ahora en adelante) ya la esperaba Harry, para su sorpresa, pues según ella, Harry ya no le querría hablar por lo del día anterior. Para sus adentros se alegraba que lo hiciera, pues se sentiría muy mal si el ya no quisiera hablarle, por el simple error, más bien por el GRAN error, que cometieron ayer, pero para juzgar la cara de Harry a el le gusto y estaba dispuesto a seguir el juego, aunque, ya después le preguntaría.

"Hola, Hermione. ¿Cómo amaneciste?"

"Bien, Gracias Harry, ¿y tu?"

"Genial, supongo que estas de acuerdo conmigo en seguir esto pues ya que tremendo alboroto que hicimos ayer, dudo mucho que esa Skeeter se vaya a perder la nota de que el afamado 'Niño-qué-vivió' tiene 'novia' pues ahora habrá que explicarle a Ron haber si lo entiendo, aunque no creo que se moleste, porque según veo anda muy emocionado con Padma, jejeje"

"Hummm… ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el verdadero Harry ah?"

"¿Por qué si yo soy el mismo?"

"Mentira, el verdadero Harry nunca se atrevería a _simular un romance_ (N/A frase de Arlas Weasley) y menos conmigo porque yo soy su amiga"

"bueno, si quieres vuelvo a ser el de antes y quito toda la diversión a nuestro juego"

"bueno, tampoco era para tanto pero si, vamos a continuar el juego y a explicarle a Ron"

"Si, porque si ve primero el periódico te juro que es capaz de matarnos por no haberle dicho nada 'antes' según el"

"Que tal si lo sacamos ahorita y después de explicarle volvemos al comedor"

"Muy buena idea, vamos"

Y en cuanto entraron al GC se hizo un silencio sepulcral hasta los profesores se le quedaban viendo como si fueran 2 grades bichos que llamaban la atención. Algo cohibidos fueron hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no se sentaron, solo tomaron a Ron de la túnica y lo sacaron a rastras del GC, pues argumentaba que a el le dijeran eso después porque el en ese momento lo que quería era comer. Después de muchos pataleos y quejas, Ron se sentó debajo de un árbol a orillas del Lago para escuchar su explicación, pues según el, tenía mucha hambre como para estar escuchando explicaciones de ellos dos.

"Y que era eso tan importante que me tenían que decir, como para alejarme de mi amada comida"

"Ron antes que nada, Hermione y yo NO somos novios"

"Y eso que Harry"

"Pues que ayer fingimos ante esa Skeeter que somos novios y nos dimos un topón Harry y yo"

"¿De labios?

"No, Ron, de frentes. Pues obvio que de labios"

"Y eso lo hicieron porque…"

"Queríamos ver que tanto alboroto se armaba y te lo queríamos decir para que te enteraras bien como eran las cosas y no por la culpa del periódico"

"AH, bueno que bien que me dijeron. ¿En que les puedo ayudar?"

"En hacernos bulla, no se de esas canciones de niños chiquitos que te sabes tan bien"

"HEY. Bueno tienen razón, y ahora si me permiten tengo una cita"

"¿Con quien?"

"Con la comida del GC, que por cierto hoy ta muy buena"

"Dios, Ron, tu no piensas en otra cosa que no sea comida"

Pero Ron no los escuchó ya que en cuanto terminó de hablar, se había ido corriendo, pues el pobre niño taba muy hambreado. Harry y Hermione decidieron quedarse en el Lago, puesto que no tenían ganas de que en cuanto entraran todos se le quedaran viendo, así que decidieron que era mejor llamarle a Dobby y que les trajera algo de almorzar.

"Dobby" Llamó Harry con un chasqueo de dedos

"Hola Harry Potter señor, que puede hacer por usted Dobby, Harry Potter señor"

"Quiero que nos traigas a Hermione y a mi un almuerzo por favor, ya que no queremos estar en el GC"

"Está bien, Harry Potter señor, Dobby les traerá a usted ya Hermione de Harry Potter señor algo de almorzar"

"Dobby una cosa más, ¿Por qué llamaste a Hermione, Hermione de Harry Potter?"

"Dobby ya vio el periódico, Harry Potter señor, donde dice que usted dijo: 'Estén prevenidos todo aquel que se acerque a Hermione con intenciones de más que amigos, porque se van a enfrentar conmigo porque soy su novio, Harry Potter señor"

"Que… ¡Skeeter! Hija de su mamá y su papá, se las va a ver conmigo, estúpida vieja arguendera, verdulera sin educación, Hija de toda su……"

"HARRY"

"que"

"NO digas eso"

"Pues es lo que es"

"Si lo haces te voy a callar de una manera que ti no te va a gustar pero a mí si así que cállate"

"Haber atre"

No pudo decir nada más porque Hermione lo había callado con un beso, haciendo que este dejara de argumentar y pusiera sus manos en las caderas de Hermione y la atrajo más hacia si. Harry abrió un poco la boca y deslizó su lengua para probar la comisura de sus labios. No se lo podía explicar, solo sabía que sabía bien. Era un sabor como a miel y canela. Su lengua le traicionó, se le olvidó por un momento en dónde estaba y que Dobby estaba viéndonos con los ojos abiertos como platos y pidió a Hermione permiso para introducir su lengua, y para su maravilla, Hermione accedió. De repente la realidad los azotó y se separaron poco a poco como sin ganas de hacerlo, y Harry se volteó a hacia Dobby.

"Dobby, que esperas para traer el almuerzo"

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

CHAN-CHAN-CHAN-CHAAAAAAN LECHE-CON-PAN, que pasará ahora, eso solo lo se yo MUAHAHAHA bueno muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews:

Nami-Haruno, Saiyury11, hermis'lu, ArlasWeasley83

Soledad de los Angeles, ShinjiKun112

HarryAndHermy

Espero que les haiga gustado el capítulo y ¡ns vemos!! Hasta la prox.

At2:

-.-Oo.Jen-Potter.oO-.-


	3. Nota de la Autora

Oigan chicas lamento decirles esto pero no voy a poder colgar en 2 semanas porque me voy a ir de vacaciones a Londres y después a Ámsterdam y pues no voy a poder colgar, esperando que me perdonen por no poder colgar, si no les había puesto la nota antes era porque estaba muy ocupada junto con mi mama y papa (recuerden que aún soy menor de edad) preparando maletas y los boletos del avión. Hoy en la noche me voy y espero que tengan buenas vacaciones, porque aquí en México acabamos de salir de vacaciones.

¡Nos vemos y espero me disculpen!!

Atte. -.Oo.Jen-Potter.oO.-


	4. Nota HIPERImportante

Hey!! Adivinen que chiks!! Ya regresé de Londres y traigo unas cuantas ideas nuevas respecto al fic!!! Oigan pero en lugar de ir a Ámsterdam fui a Roma, y adivinen que? Empezaré de nuevo la historia, que dará un giro completamente! El fic empezará desde que salvan a Sirius en 3 grado Harry y Hermione!! So que la relación será más grande y se volverá M. Si algunas quieren que continúe con el fic así como está, nada más díganme para borrar todo lo que ya tengo del fic nuevo. Si quieren que lo reescriba, déjenme un review diciéndome que si quieren que continúe o no. Les dejo una notita. Si empiezo el otro fic remodelado, Cedric no morirá, Harry iría al baile de navidad con Hermione y yo cambiaría algunas cosas que darían completamente un giro sorprendente a la historia, empezando porque Sirius no moriría, y los libros 5 y 6 no tendrán influencia en el fic. Ustedes deciden. Si escogen que este fic se remodele, esta vieja versión del fic de borrará el día 19 o 20 de Julio, unos días especialísimos para mi.

atte.; -.Oo.Jen-Potter.oO.-


End file.
